


The Enemy of My Enemy

by FireLeo



Series: Club Stage 5 [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fake AH Crew, Hand Jobs, Heist, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Smut, i regret absolutely nothing, this series took on a life of its own, tiny bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLeo/pseuds/FireLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was now one of the crew, turns out they did need a sniper. They manage to get their hands on a shipment that belongs to The Roosters to get a little payback. Joel's gonna be back in a few days and Ray doesn't know how to feel about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enemy of My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a little more story to this one then nothing but smut. Sorry not sorry.  
> 

 

                “We’ve got you guys covered up here, just get it and get out.” Ryan said over the ear piece. It had been three weeks since he met Ray and it’s only been two since he joined the crew. Turns out they did need an extra sniper on a mission. Right now they are in the middle of getting their hands on a shipment from The Roosters. Geoff figured because they took one of theirs, he’d do the same. An eye for an eye after all.

                 Ryan and Ray were sniping from two cranes over the loading docks, about fifty feet apart. Geoff, Jack, Michael and Gavin were on the docks with the van, going after a container marked with The Roosters cover logo. Michael, Gavin and Geoff were in charge of taking out the ground forces that would show up. Some were cops but most were members of Roosters. Jack was tasked with getting the container open.

                “Alright, and she’s open.” Jack replied pulling the container doors open. Gavin and Michael started helping Jack with loading their new equipment into the van. The new gear which they had appropriated were guns, ammo, C4, body armor and some RPGs. Geoff took out a couple members of Roosters with some headshots as everyone loaded into the van. He hopped in the back with Michael, shooting out the cars that were after them as they left the docks, on their way to the safe house.

                Ryan and Ray made quick work of the stragglers on the docks, heading down the ladders of the cranes. They both placed their rifles in the trunk of the getaway car, closing it as they hopped in the car, leaving in the opposite direction.

                “Let’s see them try to mess with us now.” Geoff said over the earpiece as Ryan and Ray made their way to their safe house. The idea was to split up and hide out separately so they would be harder to follow and track down.

                “Yeah, they can’t get us if they’re short on supplies.” Michael chimed in over the com. Ryan took his ear wig out now that everyone started talking about their plans and other mission possibilities. Ray looked at Ryan curiously, watching as he tossed the earpiece into the back seat of the car. Ray pulled his out too, setting it into his bag that was on the floor between his feet in the passenger seat.

                “Everything okay?” Ray asked, placing a hand on Ryan’s arm. He didn’t have his facepaint on because there was no point in doing so for this job. He carefully watched his expressions as he sighed.

                “Yeah, it’s just getting annoying now that we are practically losing our footing since Roosters showed up.” He replied placing his hand on Ray’s as he turned to face him for a quick second, sending him a small smile as he turned his attention back to the road. It was true; it was like their soul ambition was to take them out but everyone knows Geoff won’t go down without a fight.

                “Don’t worry about it. Once we get to the safe house, I can take it from there.” Ray said lowering his hand to Ryan’s thigh. He put the pedal to the metal without a second thought.

 

 

                                                                                                __________________________________

 

 

                They had just barely made it through the door of the safe house before Ryan’s hands were all over Ray. He kicked the door shut as he pulled Ray into a kiss, biting at his lip earning a moan from the younger man. Since Ray had joined, him and Ryan were almost inseparable, always together in the penthouse and always together on missions. Yes sometimes on missions Ryan got pissed and yes sometimes after those missions Ray got fucked, this was one of those missions.

                Ryan pushed Ray against the wall of the living room, slowly kissing down his jawline to his neck. He moved one of his hands from Ray’s waist to his hair, pulling hard earning a gravelly moan from Ray. Ray’s hands made their way to Ryan’s shirt, pulling it off over his head. He picked Ray up, walking over to the couch. Ryan placed him on the couch as he crawled on top of him, pulling his shirt off. He started kissing at Ray’s neck, claiming Ray with every little bruise he made. Ray’s hands began unzipping Ryan’s pants, earning a moan from him as his member was freed. He slowly began pumping him till he was fully hard, little moans escaping Ryan’s mouth as he left more marks on his shoulders. Ray stopped and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom from his pocket.

                “Some things never change.” Ray said setting them down on the coffee table. Ryan shook his head as he undid Ray’s pants, tossing them on the floor with his boxers. He flipped Ray over as he leaned him over the arm of the couch.

                “I could say the same for you given your position.” Ryan snapped back, proud of himself as he saw Ray blush at the comment. Ryan picked up the bottle of lube, pouring some in his hand. His finger began to trace small circles over his entrance, kissing at Ray’s shoulders. He slipped his finger in, slowly moving back and forth as Ray tried to move his hips back but Ryan’s grip stopped him. He added a second finger, picking up the pace as he searched for the right spot. He found it, hooking his fingers, hitting it as a moan escaped from Ray’s lips.

                “You want me to fuck you?” Ryan asked as he kept his grip on Ray’s hips adding a third finger, stretching him. His fingers hit the bundle of nerves again earning another moan from the younger man.

                “Yes, p-please fuck me.” Ray replied back eager for more; he wanted Ryan to pound into him. Ryan smirked as he removed his fingers, wiping them off with a couple napkins that were on the table. He smiled at the whine Ray made from loss of friction. He opened the condom, rolling it on over his member, grabbing the lube. He slicked up his cock, slowly pressing into Ray, giving him time to adjust before he started thrusting into him hard. Ray moaned as Ryan picked up speed, making him have to grip the couch.

                “You love when I fuck you like the slut you are, don’t you?” Ryan asked as his free hand made it to Ray’s leaking member, slowly stroking him. Ray arched his back into the touch, whining when Ryan’s pace stayed slow on his member as his ass was fucked into.

                “Y-Yes… Ryan, p-please.” Ray said as he tried to push back into Ryan to get him to pick up the pace. Ryan smirked as his hand began stroking Ray in time with his thrusts. His thrusting began to pick up, hitting his prostate perfectly with every one, turning Ray into a moaning mess. Ray’s moans began increasing in pitch, letting him know he was close. Ryan stopped, gripping at the base of his erection. Ray groaned, a whispered line of protest escaping his lips.

                “You cum when I say you can.” Ryan said keeping the pace of his thrusts as he held his grip on his member. Ray whined at the words, increasing his grip on the arm of the couch. Ryan smirked as he hit the bundle of nerves on every thrust, driving him mad as he got no release from the amazing sensation, Ryan’s grip still tight on his member. He began thrusting faster as he could feel himself reaching his climax, releasing his grip on Ray’s erection.

                “Cum for me.” Ryan said demandingly, thrusting harder as Ray screamed his name as he released himself over the couch, Ryan following shortly behind him. He pulled out as Ray collapsed onto the couch, not caring that his seed was now on his chest and stomach. Ryan pulled off the condom, tying it as he threw it in the small trash can next to the couch. He pulled his pants up, zipping them as he got off the couch. Ray laid there for a moment before he got up. He wiped off his chest and stomach, picking up his boxers and pants, putting them on. Ryan pulled him close, kissing him passionately.

                “How about we call it a night? Ryan asked as he pulled away from the kiss, still holding Ray close. He nodded too tired to say anything. His mind was too far in the clouds from what happened that he didn’t notice Ryan pick him up, carrying him over to the bedroom. He draped his arms over Ryan’s shoulders, snuggling close as he began to drift to sleep.

 

 

                                                                                              ________________________________

 

 

                Ray was woken up by the sound of the bedroom door closing, assuming Ryan had gotten up to make something for breakfast before heading out to meet up with the rest of the crew. He laid there for a few minutes not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed. He heard his phone go off on the nightstand next to him, picking it up as he looked at the message on the screen.

                ‘ _I’ll be back in a couple days. Remember who you always come back home to.’_ It was from Joel, his tone seemed more territorial than usual which was weird. Before Ray could text back a reply, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

                “Hey beautiful, I see you’re up. Breakfast is all set out, I came to wake you up.” Ryan said leaning against the door frame, making a gesture with his hand motioning for Ray to get out of bed.

                “Okay, be out in a minute.” Ray replied as Ryan nodded, shutting the door. Ray looked back to his phone thinking of a reply.

                ‘ _I always come back home to you. <3’_ Ray typed out, sending it as he began to get dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry. You guys haven't seen the last of me. More to come soon so keep posted.


End file.
